fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Хибики Лейтис
в " "}} |name=Хибики Лейтис |kanji=ヒビキ・レイティス |rōmaji=Hibiki Reitisu |alias=Сто Ночей (百夜のヒビキ Byakuya no Hibiki) |race=Человек |birthday=Год X764 |age= 20 (X784) , Обложка 27 (X791) |gender=Мужской |height= |weight= |eyes=Черный |hair=Тёмно-русый |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |occupation=Маг |mark location=Левое Плечо |team=Три Мужа |previous team=Союзные Войска Команда Синий Пегас |partner=Рен Акатсуки Ив Тирм Ичия Вандалай Котобуки |previous partner= |base of operations=Здание Синего Пегаса |status=Активный |relatives= |magic=Архив Телепатия |manga debut=Глава 132 |anime debut=Эпизод 52 |game debut=Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Хибики Лейтис, также известный как Хибики Сто Ночей, один из Магов кто принадлежит к команде Три Мужа Гильдии Синий Пегас. Внешность Хибики молодой человек среднего роста с колючими, светло русыми волосами, обрамляющие его лицо с небольшой челкой. Он имеет темные глаза и заметно длинные ресницы. Он красив собой, и нравится многим девушкам. Хибики сначала носил темный, двубортный костюм с парой отличительных световых линий, окружающих каждый рукав и голень и символ Синий Пегас на его левом плече, синюю рубашку, во круг шеи более темным галстуком, и полированные темные туфли. , Обложка После недолгого времени, его одежда не изменилась, слегка поменялась рубашка на розовый цвет, так же он стал носить пиджак без рукавов. В X791, Хибики стал носить темный жилет, украшенный парой легких серебренных крыльев по бокам на груди, так же осталась розовая рубашка. Он так же больше не носит галстуке. Но сохраняет свои темные брюки и ботинки. Личность Хибики производит впечатление легкомысленного юнца, имеет репутацию донжуана и повесы. Однако это маска, на самом деле Хибики мужественный, серьёзный и довольно умный человек, умеющий сохранять хладнокровие и быстро принимать решения в любых ситуациях. Регулярно появляется на страницах еженедельного журнала «Волшебник». В прошлом очень сильно любил Карен Лилику. История Арки Орасион Сейс X791 Великие Магические Игры Затмение Звёздных Духов Примечание: События в этой Арке происходят только в аниме и не соответствуют материалу канона. Тартарос Империя Арболес Столетнее Задание Магия и Способности thumb|200px|Взрыв Силы Архив: Редкий вид Магии который позволяет Хибики передавать информацию людям для различных целей. При этом, он способен координировать действия своих союзников, а также знать их нынешнее положение и делиться с ними знаниями. В результате чего Хибики как правило дистанцируется от поля боя и выступает в качестве командного центра управления, и при необходимости способен сам себя защитить. *'Взрыв Силы': Хибики может проявить Архив в форме Волшебных экранов и сильно взорвать их перед целью, нанося подобный ущерб взрыва. Это достаточно, чтобы поднять свою цель в воздух, как видно с Венди. *'Щит Силы': Хибики может создавать магический щит из экранов его волшебства. Неизвестно насколько этот щит силен, каков его магический потенциал, но он был достаточно силен, чтобы выстоять против ледяной атаки Близнецов, использующих способности Грея. *'Телепатия': Эта магия позволяет Хибики общаться с другими людьми посредством мысли. Так, он мог общаться с командой на большой дистанции. Однако контакт он может устанавливать лишь с хорошо знакомыми личностями. Другие пользователи Архива, как Зеро, тоже могут использовать телепатию или проникать в передачи. *'Передача Информации': Хибики может использовать магию для передачи информации в чужой мозг. Это очень удобно в исследовательских миссиях, так как он может отсылать важную информацию своим товарищам, которые увидят это в подсознании как заполняющиеся шкалы (во время процесса передачи), а информация предстает в образе различных картинок и символов и показывается в реальное время; таким образом Хибики может направить команду путем загрузки в их головы карты. Информация может являть собой знания о мощных заклинаниях (к примеру, Урано Метрия). К несчастью, пересылка такой информации имеет последствия. Это влечет за собой провалы в памяти (как когда Люси впервые использовала Урано Метрию). Подобная информация при силе Хибики может передаваться лишь однажды. OVA Добро пожаловать в Холмы Фей!! Во время приветствия Венди и Чарли для вступления в Холмы Фей, девушки обсуждают потенциальных парней друг друга. И хотя Люси с ними нет, они тоже говорят и предполагают, что Хибики мог быть одним из её парней. Захватывающий Аквапарк Рюузетсу thumb|200px|Хибики гонится за девушками On a night trip to the popular Ryuzetsu Land, Hibiki and the rest of the Trimens spend their time initially flirting with Lucy and Erza, the latter of whom Hibiki attempts to hit on before being scolded for his poor performance in the MPF event of the Grand Magic Games' third day. As he and the boys then join Ichiya in talking about perfume, an agitated Erza proceeds to kick all of them away. Moving on, Hibiki then spends his time attempting to flirt with Kinana, commenting that it is a good day for swimming, though she points out that night has fallen. With Eve bringing up a snowstorm, Hibiki and the Trimens chase Kinana and Laki. Before long however, the antics of Fairy Tail Mages result in the resort being destroyed, which leaves Hibiki unconscious in the rubble of the building. Видеоигры Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou [[Файл:Hibiki's render in GKD.png|thumb|right|200px|Профиль Хибики в Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou]] Хибики является игровым персонажем и доступен после разблокирования. } Он обладает следующими Заклинаниями: *'Основное': Архив: Перегрузка (古文書「オーバーロード」 Ākaibu Ōbārōdo) *'Доп. 1': Рен! (Магия Возудха: Воздушная Бомба) (空気魔法「エアボンバー」 Kuki Mahō Ea Bonbā) *'Доп. 2': Архив: Регистрировать (古文書「クロックアップ」 Ākaibu Kurokku Appu) *'Доп. 3': Ив! (Магия Снега: Снежная Бомба) (雪魔法「スノウボム」 Yuki Mahō Sunō Bomu) *'Супер': Архив: Сохранять (古文書「プロテクト」 Purotekuto) Fairy Tail: Пробуждение Зерефа Хибики является игровым персонажем. Интересные Факты *According to the Blue Pegasus membership card, Hibiki likes all females and dislikes bugs. He apparently has no personal preference in any particular lady, but rumors circulating about him spread nonetheless, spanning about 18 (unconfirmed) legends about him so far. *В дополнительном содержании 32 Тома, Машима предоставил статистику 31 из 40 сражений соперников X791 в Великих Магических Играх. Статистика, однако, была обеспечена не с точки зрения Машимы как автора, а с точки зрения репортера [["Волшебник"|Журнала Волшебника]] Джейсона. Это объясняет, почему некоторая статистика отсутствует и почему другие данные могут быть неточными. Согласно Джейсону из Журнала Волшебника, во время его участия в Великих Магических Играх X791, статистика Хибики: Бонус: Путеводитель ВМИ Цитаты *(Люси Хартфилии) "... Я чуть не упал в темноту, но вы связаны со своими духами, и этот свет ослепил меня..." Битвы и События Ссылки Навигация en:Hibiki Lates Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Члены Синего Пегаса Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод